


【伽小】Abyss

by Tyche_nine



Category: careful - Fandom, kalo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyche_nine/pseuds/Tyche_nine





	1. 【伽小】Abyss-1.入狱

涉及cp：伽小（黑组）

字数：5136

⚠Warning：黑组，ABO，涉及些许R情节

———————————————————

00.

 

Careful携任务作为组织的特工被派入狱那会儿还未到他分化的日子，尚且未满十六岁的少年便是就这么被组织送进了那满是重刑犯的监狱之中。

 

——着实来说，未分化的小家伙的确并不适合这个任务，不仅仅是因为万一中途分化出现状况之外的事儿，更是因为这所重刑犯的监狱里的Alpha可不像外边的Alpha一般会避嫌、保持距离，总是以自身的性欲为先。

 

不过这对组织而言显然是并无任何问题的，毕竟人的身体也可作为武器或是「交易」的一项。

 

Careful是以伪造的Beta性别进入这所监狱的。

 

——着实来说，这对他——一个生得漂亮长得瘦削的少年而言并不是什么十分安全、足以让他安稳地完成任务的身份。但若是伪装成Alpha必然是极易被人戳破的，被戳破的话这任务可就不好完成了。

 

01.

 

Careful总是很厌恶夜里，这监狱里头夜里的空气总弥漫着信息素与淫靡气息夹杂的味道。狱监可不会过多地管这茬子事儿，在遇见个难得的Omega（这所监狱几乎从不会有Omega进来）或是漂亮的Beta时甚至是会参与其中。

 

这儿可真是个令人有够反胃的地方。

 

不过也好在夜里的房间门是锁上的，而早上的时候Careful亦是似有意似无意地远离Alpha与室内，没留给那些个色欲上脑的Alpha或是比较强大的Beta任何机会对他做些什么。

 

他暂且是没有室友的，管这块儿的狱监自然是不晓得他是携任务来的，携着并不善意的笑从头到脚打量了一下Careful：“我敢保证你不会希望自己有室友的。”

 

他自然不希望有室友，这对他的任务有害无益——更何况这儿的人可不是什么善茬，若是有些计划外的事故出现他可不能保证任务还能成功。

 

而要让他没有室友这个目的达成那么就得在最快的时间里让所有人知道他不是什么弱鸡Beta（尽管他甚至连Beta都不是），最简单的方法自然是随便抓个看起来足够强壮的Alpha，然后把他暴揍一顿。

 

于是他就这么做了。

 

看来效果不错。他瞧了眼墙上的挂钟，距离熄灯就寝还有半个小时，目前没有任何人搬进来。

 

他还未来得及松口气，房间门蓦地便被人打开。

 

“Kalo·Admiral.”来人没什么多余的废话，只言了自己的名字便抬手将自己的东西随意地甩在上铺的床板上。

 

训练有素的少年极迅速地便扼住了Kalo的咽喉，Kalo倒也不反抗些什么，待门口看好戏的狱监走后才卸了人手腕的力道，伸手关上房间门。

 

“Easy，easy，别敌意这么大，我对还没分化的小鬼可没多大的兴趣。”Kalo举手作投降状，毫不见外地拉开椅子坐下，拍了拍一旁的椅背，“聊聊？”

 

Careful丝毫没有坐下来好好和他聊聊的意思，顺手敲碎了一个玻璃杯，一手握住人的椅背一手拿玻璃碎片抵在人脖颈上，所表达之意十分明显。

 

——你怎么知道的。

 

“Okay，我想你可能不太了解这儿。”Kalo乜了眼地上的玻璃碎片，摊了摊手，“拿这个对付我绝对是个坏主意。”

 

还未等Careful反应过来，狱监便极迅速地赶来了，用力地拍了拍门：“怎么回事？！”

 

“没事，Sir，”Kalo动作极快地借着人发愣的功夫三两下便将Careful拦腰抱起，丢到床上，伸手扯过被子将两人盖起，“小意外而已。”

 

“不想死就别出声。”Kalo低声在那意图捅自己的人耳边说着，“我要打算强迫你我早动手了。”

“你打不过我。”

“你看起来不笨，懂我意思吧？”

 

“Damn.”Careful不是什么迟钝的人，更不是什么蠢人，饶是尴尬且对自己并不是什么上乘之策，但到这会儿也没什么给他再想法子的时间了，便是毫不犹豫地脱了上衣，伸手揽上Kalo的脖颈，作得副两人在办事的模样，“我可不需要你教。”

 

Kalo极迅速地吻上人的唇。

 

毫不意外地被身下那人就着他揽住他脖颈的手抠住了大动脉以示威胁——却并未推开Kalo——毕竟有时候在不涉及底线的情况下稍微利用一下身体是必要的。

 

“Ah，我敢打赌你绝对是个没看过什么限制片的乖宝宝。”Kalo瞧见人爆红的耳根，在人脖颈留了个痕，伸手褪了人的裤子，又将Careful的腿搭在自己腰上后才复又去和愤怒而急躁地拧动着门把手喊着开门的狱监讲话，“Sir，您现在进来可是很毁气氛的。”

 

“给你们两分钟，穿上裤子开门！”狱监显然没有先前那么急躁了，反而是带了些戏谑的意思，“你们俩的速度也太快了，这才几分钟？！”

 

听闻这话后Kalo迅速地起身，顺带着揉了把自己的发，让它看起来乱一些，又确认了Careful已经拿被子裹上自己后才下床开门。

 

“Sorry，Sir，不小心摔坏了个杯子。”Kalo耸了耸肩，将玻璃碎片捡起，拿抹布包好了递给狱监。

 

狱监接过碎片，瞥了眼里面的情况，望见那裹着被子的Careful有意露出的吻痕才收回目光：“妈的，明天你来拿个新杯子。”

 

“Okay，Sir.”

 

“收敛点。”狱监压低声，“你不想被举报进满是鸡奸犯的D区，对吗？”

 

“Aye，”Kalo摊了摊手，“他是自愿的，Sir，我敢发誓。”

 

狱监和人翻了个白眼，没再说什么，转身便关上门走了。

 

“你认得他？”Careful理了理方才故意弄乱的头发，拿袖子用力擦了擦嘴唇。

 

Kalo倒也没掩饰什么，背过身去不看Careful穿衣服，耸了耸肩：“这很常见，容易贿赂的人。”

 

“拿钱？”

 

“Aye，偶尔还有些别的。”

 

“Ah……”Careful并没有继续问下去，他可对这些事儿没什么兴趣。他来这儿可不是什么学校进行社会实践调查的出游活动，没时间让他采访如何贿赂狱监。他瞧了眼时间便躺下了。

 

“乖宝宝，睡这么早？”

 

Careful不打算再过多地理睬Kalo，与这所监狱里的人保持相当的距离对他而言是必要的，一旦招惹上了什么人他就无法确认能在预计分化期内携着需要的信息越狱成功了。

 

“Well，晚安。”

 

“……”

“晚安。”

 

02.

 

Careful醒得很早，不仅是因为对陌生环境的警惕心，还是因为这位不知道什么时候爬上他的床的Alpha先生。

 

“……”

 

特工沉默了会儿，旋即干脆利落地给了那位Alpha一脚，却是被人抓住了脚踝，拿刚睡醒还未清明的慵懒声线和人讲话：“乖宝宝，我得提醒你，”他抬手将Careful搂入怀里，“我可不是什么好心人，不会在每次狱监来的时候都救你。”他的目光在Careful身上兜转了下，“我需要一点好处。”

“否则我不介意和狱监好好聊聊天。”

 

“Bastard，”Careful骂了句，试着挣脱了下，发现挣脱不开遂放弃，“别叫我乖宝宝。”

 

“Okay，Okay，那叫你……Ah……”Kalo松开手，他能感受到Careful的膝关节，他完全不怀疑如果他再不放开，那臭小鬼绝对会给自己关键部位来那么一下——这可是个赔本买卖，“Sorry，你叫什么来着？我还没问过。”

 

“Careful.”Careful瞪了眼那躺在自己床上的Alpha，“别再上我床。”

“也别想着对我做什么。”

“否则我发誓，我会杀了你。”

 

“自愿呢？”Kalo倒不介意他的威胁，尽管他确信Careful说的是真话，“Ah……有这个选项吗？”

 

“没有。”

 

“Well，可真狠心，”Kalo耸耸肩，“Easy，我说过我对没分化的臭小鬼没多大兴趣。”

“当然，你自愿的话我很乐意。”

 

“……”

“但愿如此。”

 

Careful顿了顿，犹豫了许久才开口：“这件事……”

 

“我不会说。”

 

“……就这样？”

 

“不然呢？”

“你莫非希望我说点别的什么话威胁一下你？”

“我可没这么恶劣。”

“当然，如我之前所说的，如果你自愿的话我很乐意。”

 

“白日做梦。”

 

“小鬼，当心点。”Kalo打开房间门前顿了顿，对在书桌前看书的特工道，“你最好做好出卖身体或者杀人的准备——如果被别人发现了的话。”

“以及，早饭点到了，你不去吃早饭？”

 

“我不饿。”Careful翻动了下书页，微抬眸瞧了眼Kalo，难得地扬了扬唇角，“谢谢提醒。”

 

“未分化的小鬼一个人独自来这儿可真不是个好主意。”

“还是个长得不错的小鬼。”Kalo舔了舔嘴唇，回了Careful一个笑，“太容易被人盯上了。”

 

“……”

“……谢谢夸奖？”

 

着实而言，Careful必然是属于长得好看的一类——甚至可以称为是长得漂亮。

 

这兴许会成为他此次任务最大的阻碍。毕竟在这个几乎算得上是脱离法治社会的监狱内谁会在乎偶尔的非自愿性行为呢？

 

黑发特工有些头痛地合上手中翻阅着的、却一字也看不进去的书，侧眸瞥了眼Kalo早上从狱监那儿拿来的新玻璃杯，无数次想抛掷脑后的那并不美好的昨夜记忆再次涌入脑海中——或者说这段记忆从未消失过。尚且年岁不大甚至还未分化的小特工从昨夜至现在，无数次地因为那个亲吻而红透耳根。

 

Careful抬手覆上昨夜留下不知褪去否的那个吻痕，将脑袋抵在桌沿上，第不知道多少次做着深呼吸，在心里念叨并祈祷着感谢上帝，别再和那个男人有更多的交集了。

 

他听到了门开合的声音。

 

Damn，他难道就不能更细嚼慢咽一点吗？Careful在心里抱怨着抬眸，却并未瞧见他本以为会瞧见的人。

 

警觉的特工迅速站起身，摆出副防备的姿态来：“初次见面，先生。”

 

虽说这会儿他大概摆出示弱的模样比较明智，尤其是在面对这么一位壮硕的、瞧着便不好对付的人时。

 

黑发特工有些不耐烦地在心里面咒骂了声，他近两天运气可真是差到极点了。

 

“Hey，guy。”

“站在别人门口干什么呢？Well，我本来不想打扰你的，但我看你蛮久了——Ah……大概看了有三秒钟了，但你到现在也还是什么都没说。”莹蓝发的男人耸了耸肩，伸手推开大个子，给自己留出一条可以走入的道，极自然地顺着动作便将Careful挡在身后，“有事？”

 

“……”

“Sorry，走错了。”大块头瞧见Kalo有些不悦地蹙了蹙眉，似乎是对他多管闲事的行为感到十分不满。

 

很显然，这个蹩脚的措辞并不能减弱特工对他的敌意——反而有些加剧的意味。

 

“Easy，”Kalo摊了摊手，“不送，有机会再见。”

 

03.

 

“你认得他。”警觉的黑发特工乜了眼那洗漱完毕便坐在自己床上有一搭没一搭地翻着书的Kalo，原本应是疑问句的话却硬生生地成了陈述句。

 

“Ah……”Kalo又翻了页书，尽管上一页在讲些什么他完全没看进去，“你在和我说的已经是十几个小时前的事了。”

“咱们不能聊点新鲜的吗？”

“For example……今天的晚间新闻说那个有名的国际犯……”

 

“你认得他。”Careful不耐烦地打断意图扯开话题的莹蓝发男人正打算侃侃而谈的一起国际犯越狱的无聊事儿，拿暗红的眸死死地盯着眼前的男人，抬手扼上Kalo的咽喉，另一手则扣住了Kalo的双手背在其身后，似乎如果Kalo的回答不顺从他意他便会了断了这位就连此刻也带着笑意的男人一般。

 

“Easy，Easy，”Kalo拿手指抚了抚握住自己手腕的Careful的手背，“我来这儿得有小半年了，这A区的人我自然都快认全了。”

“这个答案可还满意？”

 

“……勉勉强强。”Careful冷哼了声，看在无论起因如何，结果是Kalo从那大块头手下“救”了自己的份上算是接受了他的这个说法，松开手，张了张口欲想说些什么，却是终是未说出口。

 

“你是哪国人？”Kalo索性放下翻了少说几十页却一页都没读进去的书，“你看起来可不太像星国人。”

 

“星国人。”Careful顿了顿，补充道，“但我父母不是星国人。”

“你呢？”

 

“阿德里。”

 

Careful顿了顿：“阿德里我记得是……”话未说完，特工便自知失言，没再继续说下去。

 

“一个已亡国。”Kalo似乎并不在意这点似地，耸了耸肩。

 

“Sorry……”

 

“Easy，别那么严肃，聊点别的怎么样？”Kalo向下压了压手掌，“比如那个越狱的国际犯。”Kalo伸手拉开一旁桌子的抽屉，取出里边的那瓶瞧着便不是什么便宜货的酒，晃了晃，“来一点？”

 

“我不喝酒。”

 

“那……果汁？”Kalo伸手又从同一个抽屉里拿了个玻璃瓶出来。

 

“……”

“你不是来度假的，对么？”

 

“当然不是。”

“谁脑子被驴踢了要来这种破地方度假。”

“只是既然要在这儿待那么久，不如生活过得滋润一点。”

“Anyway，果汁还是酒？”

 

警觉的特工瞧了眼那推到自己面前的果汁，犹豫了会儿仍是未接过，摇了摇头示意不用。

 

——无论他是否在这杯果汁里下药，他都不是很想和Kalo有更深的接触——至少就目前而言，这对他完成任务有害无利，他没必要冒这个险去讨好这个男人——哪怕他是自己的任务对象。

 

“Come，别这么警惕，担心我给你下了药不成？”

“尝试相信别人这么难？”

 

“在这种地方玩信任游戏是最可笑的。”特工乜了一眼Kalo，抿唇，低垂着眼浅浅地笑笑，“不过……无所谓。”他抬手拿了Kalo手中的酒杯——他想尽快离开这里，那可能最简单的方法就是把Kalo灌醉套信息，然后计划越狱。

 

显而易见，这是个烂方法。特工不胜酒力——毕竟无论是在星城还是在他父母的故乡，十五岁均是不被允许饮酒的。

 

Kalo自然不会不知道Careful是不被允许饮酒的，但是反正都在监狱里头了，谁还管这些呢？他勾勾唇角，瞧着那人抿了一口酒便因高度数酒的辛辣激得蹙起眉头，终是伸手抽走人手里的酒杯，将装了果汁的瓷杯推到Careful面前，抬手举了举手里的酒杯：“Cheers？”

 

“Cheers.”

 

04.

 

骤然涌上头的头晕目眩感令无凭地站立着的特工脚下一个踉跄，身子便是向前倾了下，被Kalo眼疾手快地接住。

 

“怎么了？”

 

黑发特工并没有回复那携着笑的男人，蹙了蹙眉头，强压下不适感，抬手扼住人的咽喉——即便手上并没什么力道。

 

“你……”

 

Kalo在人话出口之前抬手覆上特工扼住自己咽喉的那只手，微抬起了些，在唇边轻吻了下，在Careful未做出任何反应前便将人双手扣住按倒在床上：

 

“小家伙，在这儿不相信别人是一件常事儿。”

“你也做得很好——直到刚才为止。”

“正如你所说的那样，「在这种地方玩信任游戏是最可笑的。」”

“那么……你又是为什么呢？——你很清楚我可能在这杯果汁里给你下了药。”

“你想从我这里得到什么？”

 

“谁知道呢。”特工难得地扬了扬唇角，分明就几分钟前还扼住了面前人的咽喉，到这会儿却是没有半点攻击意味，反倒是有些勾引的意思，“Mr.Admiral.”

 

****“我开始有点后悔说过不会对你做什么的话了。”** **

 

———————TBC———————

To be continued～


	2. 【伽小/ABO】Abyss-2

【伽小/ABO】Abyss-2

Chapter 2.分化之后

涉及cp：伽小

字数：4972

⚠Warning：黑组，ABO，涉及些许R情节

——————————————————

05.

 

****“** ** ****我开始有点后悔说过不会对你做什么的话了。** ** ****”** **

 

“怎么？突然对「未分化的小鬼」有了兴趣？”Careful的话携了些调侃的意味，作得副随意Kalo如何的模样，甚至是挑逗意味十足地拿脚背蹭了蹭Kalo的脚踝，“Admiral.”特工拿那些个有时候会在组织或是在这儿的过道上透过那偶尔忘了拉严实的窗帘的一角内在电视上瞧见的组织里头的人从不允许他看的小片子（监狱里可不会有人在意看片子的时候帘子有没有拉严实）里女方常会干的事儿撩拨着Kalo.

 

Kalo挑了挑眉，以单手扣住特工双手手腕，另一手则撩起了人上衣下摆，指尖顺着人腰侧向上边探去，恶劣地在人胸前停顿揉搓了下，激得从未经历过这等体验的特工一个激灵，从喉中发出了声无可抑制的呜咽。

 

完了。

 

本便因药物而有些头晕目眩的特工此刻脑内更是除了大作的警铃声以外一片空白，只得是遵循着那羞耻的身体的本能。

 

着实来讲，Kalo并没有打算要和一个未分化的小鬼发生性行为，但他倒也并不打算就此放过这个还未分化便被组织丢进这么个满是Alpha和强悍Beta监狱的可怜小家伙。

 

莹蓝发的Alpha俯身以嘴叼着特工上衣的下摆又向上撩了几分，亲吻由Careful的腰侧一路至其胸前，拿唇齿劣性地研磨。在Careful还未赶得及开口讲些什么之前，Kalo松开了对其双手的束缚，以一个落在人唇上的亲吻结束了这所谓的“做些什么”。

 

Kalo瞧了眼床上那人爆红的耳根和那对噙了些生理性泪水的好看的眼，低低地笑了声：“这还只是个开始呢，小鬼。”

 

“......Bastard.”

 

“Yes，I am.”

 

06.

 

第十四天。

 

特工瞧了眼墙上挂着的日历，距离上次的亲密接触后Kalo似乎是有意地躲着Careful一般，除了晚上就寝熄灯以外，Careful几乎见不到Kalo——这可不是什么好事儿，毕竟他还要从Kalo那儿套组织需要的信息，这会儿Kalo有意地避开他必然是对他完成任务增了不少难度。

 

Damn.Careful颇有些郁闷地在内心骂了句，有一搭没一搭地挑着餐盘里的葱花，他突然觉得完不完成任务已经无所谓了，他现在就想把这个该死的Alpha干掉。

 

Easy easy，特工强压下内心对那个混蛋Alpha的无名火。这可真是怪透了，Careful想，就在半个月前他还想着一定要远离Kalo，不能与他有太多接触，而这会儿他却因为Kalo的有意躲他而觉得恼怒。

 

……真是麻烦的任务。

 

——可他的麻烦似乎远不止如此。特工不耐烦地抬头看了眼挡在自己面前的大块头——他确信这就是十四天前的那个大块头，素来冷静的特工难得的让情绪先于理智，他几乎是毫不犹豫地在人意图对他做些什么时抬手将手中的叉子刺向眼前人的颈动脉。

 

“Get hence.”

 

毋庸置疑，这不是什么聪明的决定，他这会儿应该作得副弱势的模样或者随便扯扯闲天把他打发走才好逃过一劫。

 

过大的体型差距令身手矫捷的特工也无法对对方造成什么足以了结这场打斗的伤害，这可不是特工计划内的。

 

“嘶……！”被击中膝盖的特工蹙起眉头，抬腿提膝便以负伤的膝盖给了人一重击——这又是一个不理智的做法。Careful舔了舔嘴角的淤青，该死，他的理智今天都喂狗了吗？！膝盖的酸麻与刺痛本就几乎让他跪倒，以这样的负伤的膝盖又给了人一个重击无疑是一个足以定局的二次伤害。Damn，特工强撑着站起，却骤然被背后那人的一记手刃劈在后颈处。

 

不知是谁带的头，食堂内爆发出一阵嘘声，倒好像这帮人真的对于大块头同伴的偷袭作为而觉得这场打斗不公平一般。

 

“唔嗯……”几乎是在颈后肌肤被针尖刺破的瞬间，特工整个跪软下去，体内骤然爆发的难耐与特工良好的意识让他在瞬间做出了判断，催情剂。

 

——而且是廉价的助兴催情剂。

 

“Hey hey hey，”被特工称为混蛋的Alpha一脚踹上逐步逼近Careful的Beta，Alpha和Beta之间的力量悬殊令他足矣轻易地将那Beta踹倒在地，他吹了个口哨，“Dude，Alpha对Beta还要以多对少？这可真是有够丢人的。”

 

“Anyway，我可不打算在食堂和你斗殴。”Kalo活动了下手腕，抬手揽上Careful的肩，颇有几分哥俩好的意味，就着这个动作便是扶稳了脚步悬虚的Careful，“当然，如果你希望的话我也可以再浪费几秒钟把你也打趴下。”

 

“你的人？”

 

“我以为你早就看出来了？”

 

Kalo的人。特工微蹙起眉头，他可不喜欢这个定位。不过这倒是个很好的拜托麻烦的方法，他侧目瞥了眼明显有几分犹豫的大块头，Ah？看来他在这儿还蛮厉害的？他诧异地微微抬眼瞧了下身侧的Kalo，看来要在这儿安稳地度过接下来的日子，最好的方法是找个机会揍他一顿。

 

“我敢打赌，”Kalo压低声音在Careful耳边道，“你在想着找个机会揍我一顿。”

 

……Damn it.该死，他会读心吗？

 

“事先声明，”Kalo补充，“我不会读心，只是合理猜测。”话音落下，不等Careful给他任何回复或者反应，他侧目瞥过一旁的大个子，颇有流氓风度地吹了个口哨，“既然没人想来体验一下被打趴下的感觉，那么人我可就带走了。”

 

07.

 

“小鬼，你确定你没事么？”Kalo挑了挑眉梢，瞧了眼把自己整个埋入被子里的Careful，颇有几分担忧意味地隔着被子拍了拍他，“你看起来可不像没事的样子。”

 

“闭嘴。”特工的话夹着些让人不可忽视的轻喘，隔着被子传出的声闷闷的，含着些哑意，这似乎并不是没事的情况。

 

该死。Careful咬牙抑制着喘息，死死地蜷缩着，现在廉价的助兴催情剂居然还能让未分化的人虚拟发情了吗？可真是“高级货”。

 

“小鬼，头露出来，你那样会更难受的。”

 

“shut up.”

 

“小鬼，你这样会把自己闷死在这……”

 

“I said，shut up！”Careful不耐烦地打断这个“好心肠”的Alpha源源不断的建议，“Leave me alone.”

 

特工良好的素质让他足以在强效的催情剂攻势下仍能保持清明，他确信，没有什么比把Kalo当作是真正的好心肠的人更蠢的了。

 

——他还没在他的目标对象里见到过一个好人，他也不觉得Kalo能成为第一个。

 

“Okay.”

 

Kalo应了声，当真是不讲话了，骤然安静下来的囚室内显得气氛尴尬极。这囚室的隔音效果意外的好，外边或者别的囚室的喧闹几乎对他们没有任何影响——也因此使Careful难以抑制的喘息更为明显了些。

 

大抵是受了些催情剂的影响，特工没什么意识地拿带了些颤与哑意的嗓低喊了声他室友的姓氏，后面的话还未说出口便随着他猛地一咬舌尖的痛吸一同咽入腹中。

 

Kalo低低地叹了口气，伸手把人从紧裹的被子里挖出来。特工瘦削得很，Kalo几乎没费什么力便把他打横抱起。Kalo借着本身便坐在人床边的姿势，干脆是半靠着床头躺在了人床上。

 

“好受点没？”

 

“滚。”Careful挣扎了几下，没挣开。尽管不愿意，但他不得不承认，这来自Alpha的信息素着实能让他好受些。

 

信息素……？Careful整个人僵了僵，该死的……他想到这儿，又伸手去推Kalo，试图挣开这该死的Alpha的拥抱——一个处于分化阶段的Omega离一个Alpha太近可不是什么好事儿，容易擦枪走火。

 

Fine，看来他确实需要再多点警惕心了。Kalo扬了扬眉梢瞧着压在他身上的特工，如果这小鬼拿了把刀，那他这会儿可能已经归天了。

 

特工挣扎了数次也未见Kalo有半分放开他的意思，认命地开口：“Admiral，放开。”

“分化。”

 

这小鬼可真是惜字如金，玩连词成句呢？Kalo这么想着松开了手：“床头柜里有备用抑制剂，会有点副作用，在这儿就将就将就吧，看清楚再吃，实在不懂就叫我。”

 

Careful没理他，他那时候反应够快，那会儿催情剂注入量不太多，催情剂的功效来的猛去的也快，他这会儿倒是好受了不少。他瞥了眼望着他且带着些明显关切的Kalo，不耐烦地咂舌：“看够了吗？”

 

很显然，Careful不打算理会他的回应，他问完便伸手拉上了两床之间相隔的黑色不透明帘子：“别来烦我。”

 

“床头有……”

 

“抑制剂，我不聋。”Careful开口打断他，轻手轻脚地撕开信封，把那封写着「Dear Careful」字样的“亲人来信”信纸背面的药片吞下。

 

强效抑制剂的功效发挥的很快，不等Careful的信息素溢开便抑制住了。

 

Fine，现在的问题就是怎么样从这个混蛋嘴里套出我想要的情报了。三个月，Careful闭上眼，强效抑制剂足够他安稳度过三个月，他有三个月的时间来完成这个任务。

 

这并不简单，想来也是，从前阿德里国上将军官口中套阿德里国的国家机密哪儿那么容易呢？

 

……趁他睡着的时候给他一闷棍，直接带走会不会简单点？Careful百无聊赖地在脑内想着各种不靠谱的法子，试图无视席卷而来的困倦感——在这个特殊的夜里安稳睡去的话可真是太缺乏警惕心了。

 

约莫过了半个小时，掐着自己大腿免于睡去的特工便听着帘子那头传来些动静，便是骤然提起了些精神来。他背对着帘子，看不见Kalo在做些什么，只是隐约听见了人刻意随着时钟压着脚步走近的声。

 

“……”Careful没作声，他听见了Kalo拉开抽屉的声音——原来只是为了看他的第二性征？Careful暗暗松了口气，听见人轻笑声走回帘子另一边便调整呼吸睡下了。

 

“运气不错。”

 

他迷糊间听到Kalo又小声地说了这么一句话。

 

“好久不见，小家伙。”

 

08.

 

好久不见……？Careful心不在焉地翻了页手里的书，什么意思……他颇有些烦躁地合上书，蹙起眉头揉了揉太阳穴试图缓解骤然的头痛感。

 

特工的记忆力出挑，亦是自认记性不差，但他可不记得他曾经见过阿德里国的上将——或者说是阿德里国的任何一个人，又哪里来的好久不见之说？

 

“嘶——”特工难耐地倒吸了口冷气，愈想这事儿头就愈发疼，Careful没那个闲情雅致平白给自己找罪受，念着与任务关联不大也就不再去想，转而瞧向了Kalo床边的柜子。

 

Kalo素来将那柜子的抽屉锁得严实，钥匙也随身携着，从不离身。今日不知是走得匆忙或是别的什么原因，那一把小钥匙难得地没被带走，就这么明晃晃地放在床头柜上。

 

抽屉里没什么东西，只放了些抑制剂和一本素描本——大概是素描本，Careful曾见过他拿着这本在篮球场边上画着什么，画得还不错，就业余的水准来看绝对是上乘的质量。

 

他这么小心翼翼藏着掖着的就是这个？Careful从抽屉里拿出那本素描本，随手翻了几页，手上动作却是骤然顿了顿。

 

——这可不是他先前瞧见过的那一本。之前那本他可是从头到尾翻了个遍，画的无非就是篮球场和食堂里的东西，无趣得很。这本和他之前瞧见的完全不一样，从首页到写着昨日日期的最后一页，近二十来张画，全是他。

 

Kalo恰时推开了门。他发梢上还滴着水，大抵是刚从浴室回来。

 

Careful被抓了个现行倒也不慌不忙，毫无掩饰的意思，反倒是在Kalo还未说些什么之前抬手扬了扬手里的素描本：“聊聊？”

 

他可不觉得这位阿德里国被誉为「战神」的上将先生会在监狱里面玩暗恋——这简直蠢上天了。这里可不是什么能够邂逅爱情的高中校园，疯子才会在监狱里喜欢上一个因为连续杀人被捕的危险分子好吗？！

 

尽管连续杀人兴许在这所监狱里还算不上什么危险分子就是了。

 

“实际上……”他以单手将Careful的手腕反扣在身后，他凑近Careful颈间，以空手挑开他的领口，暧昧地去抚弄人的锁骨，“我暗恋你。”

 

“I'm honored？”特工倒也不躲，任由他对自己动手动脚。

 

“真是无趣。”Kalo松开了Careful，转身便顺势坐在Careful的床铺上，“Well，随便画画而已。”他顿了顿，将目光投向Careful，“——你不觉得一个漂亮的Beta小朋友比凶神恶煞满身肌肉的健壮Alpha要养眼得多么？”

 

Careful还未来得及说些什么便复又被开了话匣子的Kalo打断：“你去过阿德里国么？”

 

“没。”

 

素来心思谨慎细腻的特工留意到Kalo短暂的停顿，刚想问便又被Kalo接去了话头。

 

“那儿很好看——虽然我印象深刻的地方也不过是军营。”Kalo耸了耸肩，“要有机会的话我倒真想带你去瞧瞧，Ah……虽然那儿已经不是阿德里了。”

 

Careful低低地应了声，示意自己在听。说实话，他不太清楚Kalo这会儿和他聊起家乡是因为什么，总不会是和那些个闲得发慌满肚子墨水的文人雅士一样突发了思乡之情，情至深处打算和他口述一篇思乡大作。他其实并不太想听Kalo滔滔不绝地聊阿德里国有多么景色宜人多么漂亮，曾经哪哪哪是5A景区他真应该去瞧瞧之类的废话，但就目前而言，从这个点套Kalo的话大概是可行的——相比起把Kalo一闷棍敲晕带走的那个主意而言。特工默默地记下了Kalo所说的那军营的位置，等待着Kalo的后话。

 

“军营边上有一座山，种了不少果树，闲了空了就经常有人去采果，一筐一筐地往军营里带，十几个人几十个人分着吃。”

“那会儿军营里还有个孩子，小男孩，长得跟个小姑娘似的，秀气得很，不知道是谁带进来的。”

“细胳膊细腿，瞅着弱不经风的，愣是打得许多兵找不着北——Ah……尽管有防水的成分在就是了。”

 

“太菜。”Careful总结。

 

“确实。”Kalo附和地点点头，“我也和那小孩切磋过，技巧确实不错，但力量和技巧不成正比——毕竟只是小孩，能有这技巧都很不一般了。”

 

“你们那儿的军营里除了你就是菜鸡？”Careful不无讽刺地瞥了一眼半躺在自己床上的Kalo。

 

“Ah……Yep.”Kalo思索了会儿，“还有个副将和军长，比那群新兵蛋子好点，但也菜。”

 

“活着？”

 

“当然。”Kalo低低地笑了声，“小鬼，你不会以为阿德里就剩我一个幸存者了吧？”他坐起身，抬手揽上人的肩，“还是你觉得占领国家的方法是把那个国家的人全杀完？”

 

Kalo发誓他绝对在这小朋友脸上看到了“不是吗？”三个大字。

“小家伙，需不需要哥给你在这方面好好补补课？”

 

“Get hence.”


End file.
